Red and Green
by Hisoka yume
Summary: To the start of when the boy first solved the puzzle, to the point where his soul was taken away. The spirit may have been protective over him from the beginning; passing judgment to the people that crossed him, but in the end, not even the spirit himself can escape from his own crime.
1. Red and Green

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu-Gi-0h!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red: <strong>__Is the color of extremes. Symbolizes anger, danger, violence, and rebirth. _

I…I don't know what's been happening to me lately. I mean, usually I'm not the type of person to do harm, or for the most part, get into fights, but now for some strange reason, when-ever I come across some-one who picks on me or does me wrong, I have the _audacity_ to get even with them. In other words, instead of taking the hits, or walking away like I always do, feeling scared, I suddenly feel a huge jolt of confidence flowing within my body. Making me feel like I can do anything I can set my mind to.

This new found power would be great and possibly a dream come true. Thinking that I can finally stand up to my enemies instead of cowering in fear, but the thing that troubles me, is that when I do act up to this extent, I suddenly feel myself drifting, feeling as if my body is being overshadowed by something…something else that isn't me. Or, is it me, and I just have no memory of it? No, that can't be right, after all, I believe I still do have a sense in what's going on around me, I just can't really pinpoint it due to the sudden lack of vision. If I were to describe the feeling in another way, I would say it's like if some-one is guiding me when I'm confronting a person, or standing up for myself or for some-one else, though then again, maybe perhaps…_controlling_ me would be a better word for it, since I can't recall my actions.

Honestly, the more this happens to me; possibly blacking out, the more I start to see visions. Due to this, I begin to wonder if what I'm seeing is real or just a dream. I would like to believe that all of it isn't real, but due to the bizarre things I would see; it's kind of hard to say. Especially after that time with the bully, out of all the images, that possible memory alone stands out the most. And let me tell you, the sight…wasn't really pretty.

In the vision, I would see myself standing on top of a building, holding a rope; one end was tied around my waist, while the other was tied around the other man. I remember…I remember feeling disgusted with his persona that he deserved to be punished, so, I cut off the rope, intending to send him to his doom; down to the pit of despair where monstrous beasts could feed upon his flesh. Oh, how I would have loved to see that actually happen, but I assumed the man suffered enough, violence is never really the answer; as to what wise people say, but, I couldn't deny a cheater either to go against my game. So I let what happened, happened; willingly sparing his body of the torment, but at the cost of his sanity.

What happened that day felt extremely real, yet, when I "woke up," I just thought it was some crazy dream, that is until, I heard that the man ended up losing his mind, making me second guess myself. Can...can it all possibly be real? Hmm…I doubt I have the stomach to put some-one in that kind of torment. I mean, I'm not that mean, am I? No of course not. As far as I know, I've never been like that my whole entire life. But still, I come to wonder, is it really me, or, is it something else entirely. After all, I still have this weird sensation, especially when I look at my prized possession around my neck.

Just...just seeing people, suffer, through my eyes…or… through those eyes, all I see is violence…all I see is red…no more, no less.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Green: <em>**_Is the color of life. Symbolizes nature, growth, security, and rebirth. _

I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face; I let his words form themselves into weapons to feed my anger. And, right then and there, I should have stopped and listened to my inner voice's better judgment, but I didn't. Instead, I did the most stupidest thing I could ever do, and that's selling myself, selling my very soul for power; only to not lose to the likes of the man before me. My rage and pride sincerely didn't allow it, and in the end, for what? What was I really hoping to gain by doing this act? I could probably answer that myself, nothing. That man knew from the beginning that I was going to take this path; creating my own downfall. And, it made me push away the one person I truly cared for in this new world.

Truthfully, after the sin that I've committed, I was willing to pay the price, ready for the streak of green light to take my soul and seal it away. This would be my own punishment for the wrong I did him. My heart would have been at ease making this decision, though, instead, it only broke more when the green light took him instead of me. I couldn't cope of what happened, so I screamed and cried in pure agony; wishing...begging for his light heart to come back and be by my side again. But, as I could recall, it was only hollowness that I was able to muster. Our connection, was truly gone that day. And, ever since then, the seal itself, and its color….the color…it now haunts me. As far as I know, green is the color that symbolizes life, nature, anything good that gives and breathes life to this world. But now, the meaning itself is twisted due to the inhuman power that I've once witnessed and wielded. The power doesn't give life; no…it takes it away.

And now, after all that I've been through on this journey, I'm here….concealed inside this dark room, chained. The only thought that I have, is whether or not I'll be able to see my dear friend again. I would give anything…anything to see his smiling face again. But most importantly, I would like to apologize to him, I know it probably wouldn't fix the inexcusable mistake, but I still had the tendency to do so. To at least let him know that I still care for him and that I regretted using such power. After all that we been through together, and after coming a long way…I should have known better.

After being alone for a while now, I suddenly heard a voice, _his_ voice as a matter fact….it was so vile and sinister, that I wanted to break these chains and rain hell on him for taking my friend's life and countless others. But, then I quickly realized…it was my own selfish act that put my friend in this predicament in the first place. That's when the voice slithered its way in, saying to me that I shouldn't prolong my fate. He wanted me to face my crime, and surrender my soul as punishment; which I had originally intended. But I couldn't, I swore that I would fix this mess and free my friend, I just couldn't give in…but then again….what if I can't save him, what if the only way to see him again is to surrender myself; in order to go where he's being kept. Only then it would be a guarantee that we would be reunited. I don't want to turn my friend away; to not betray him again.

And then, in an instant, I started to see a familiar shadow, accompanied with a strong light growing in my direction…all I saw now…was green…nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing big, just something I wanted to share. And, just in case, the writing is pretty much in the perspectives of Yugi and Yami. I just didn't put it in the story since I figured people would know it's them two when reading it regardless. **

**Anyways, Thank you for reading this and feel free to leave a review if you wish.**

**:)**


	2. Danger

_**Danger**__ equals to __**Fear**__. _

It wasn't easy, but, I was at least grateful that I've managed to come this far in the competition. At this point, you would think that like everyone else who competed here, having their eyes on the prize, that I would un-doubtfully be doing the same right? Well, I can say that you would be wrong to assume such a thing. I mean yeah, fame, and fortune is nice, but that's not the reason why I'm here on this island in the first place. No, in fact, the real reason to why I was _forced_ to compete…was because of my grandpa's soul.

He was taken away from me as an incentive, and now… now I'm here to win him back. In the end, that's all that ever mattered to me from the start when I entered. The money and game title didn't really matter. Though, then again, winning the money would be nice, keeping in mind that I can give it to my closest friend, so he can help out his sister, but, that idea is more of wishful thinking since he's also competing in the tournament as well. And, knowing how he is, there's still a good chance that he could win the prize on his own without my help. But either way, no matter what the outcome, if I do make it and he doesn't, I'll know what I'll do with the prize.

As the finals were drawing near, I kept gazing at my star chips that I've won. There they were, all ten, I'm so close; I just have to remain focused. As I kept walking, being by my friend's side, I started to see the castle up ahead, it slowly coming into view. Finally, with all ten stars in our possession, we now have access to go inside. So, wasting no time and, possibly due to excitement, we all started to pick up the pace, and within time, ended up running to the entrance. It was nice, having a little game in seeing who would get there first, but as we all got there, the fun that we were having, it soon distinguished when we were all faced with a familiar face, standing in front of the entrance.

"Kaiba!" we all said astonished.

I couldn't really figure out what he could possibly be thinking, but, judging by his cold glare, especially since that glare was directed more to me, I knew it couldn't be good.

"Sorry, but I can't let you pass Yugi," Kaiba said; blocking my way.

Though, knowing that I'm so close, I couldn't back down.

"I won ten star chips, so please stand aside," I said to him.

"Hmph, you may have ten star chips to qualify for the Duelist Kingdom playoffs, but I can't allow you to face Pegasus.

If anyone is going to put that man in his place, it's going to be me.

You and I are going to have one final duel," he continued; pointing.

"And rests assured, you will lose and I will win."

Honestly, I just don't have time for this; I already have enough on my mind as it is.

"Please stand aside Kaiba," I continued; giving him another chance to reconsider.

Though he didn't budge, he really had his mind set on challenging me.

"Not until you agree to duel me."

"I'm not dueling you, I don't have to."

"Oh, so you lack confidence, is that it, afraid that you might lose, especially after giving me all that talk about the 'Heart of the Cards'?

What's the matter, don't have faith in them to guarantee that you can beat me a second time?

Hmph, what a joke, you're nothing but a coward for all I can see standing here."

"That's enough! Why don't you back off!

He doesn't have to prove anything," I heard my other friend, Tea say.

"That's enough Tea," I spoke calmly.

I may have left her baffled, but, as my eyes were still locked on Kaiba, I started to sense something different about him. I couldn't really describe it, but, seeing the glare in his eye made me think that there's something more to this duel then just simply looking for a rematch. I don't know if it was my imagination, but, I could have sworn I saw something spark in his eye. Almost like a look of being driven to fight for some-one, maybe some-one close to him. Yes, I'm positive that's the look… it's the same burning desire that I have that makes me keep fighting for my grandpa. Hmm…it may be hard to see due to his stubbornness, but I'm convinced that Kaiba had change in a way since our first game.

I guess I can give him this chance to prove it. So, like how I've been with my power, I let the wave of confidence overshadow me.

"_Kaiba, I don't really approve of you calling me a coward. _

_Looking, and talking down on others will get you no-where. _

_But, considering how you're so persistent into dueling me, I guess I have no other choice than to accept your challenge. _

_Let's just hope that you learned a thing or two from our last game." _

As I was ready to face him, I felt my body drifting, though; unlike before when I would lack vision, it was perfectly clear this time around. I don't really know how I would describe it, since I'm still unsure, but, I guess ever since I started playing games, especially "Duel Monsters," my blackouts started to cease as well as the horrible visions that would come about. I guess you could say that I some-how was able to take _control_ of what-ever it was that was happening to me those past years.

But oddly enough, even if I do seem tamed now, the overshadowing still seems to take its tool; having the wave of confidence flowing within my body. So, because of this, it still makes me wonder if it's still me out there, or if some-one else is taking my place. Hopefully, within time, I'll be able to find the answer.

Even though I wasn't with my friends physically anymore, I was still with them in spirit. At this point, I was already accustomed to this, after letting the power take hold of my body, and after a while of drifting, my conscience, or, maybe I should say, my soul, found its way into a small room. If you're wondering, the room wasn't really much to look at. What was inside looked similar to a bedroom, though of course there was no bed. Mostly what covered the floor of the room were old board games, toys and other things kids would play with. I don't really know why, but, every time that I would visit this place, I always had a feeling that I belonged here...like if this was _my_ room. I guess it's because of the fact that the games here… are mostly the games I would play with when I was younger; being innocent.

As I continued to examine the room, a small table and chair instantly materialized.

"Hmm…I guess they're about to start," I said out loud.

I then walked over to the table and immediately noticed my deck.

"Well…this is it," I continued; putting my hand over the cards.

"I hope you're ready Kaiba, because I'm not going to go easy on you. After all, I have to keep fighting, in order to rescue my grandpa."

Once when I picked up my deck and sat on the chair, an image started to emerge in front of me. And, as soon as the blurriness ceased, it immediately showed what was happening in the outside world. Kaiba was set and ready, while as far as I could see, so was the 'other me' out there. I may not have total control over my actions out there, but, I can still manage to influence the mind, in order to bring out what card I want to play. So, in translation, what-ever card I play, or for the most part, how I play it, the other me out there will do the same thing; almost like if I'm playing a video game. Even though I was fully aware of Kaiba's new invention, it still didn't make much of a difference to how I will play the game. The only _real _difference is that I have to be thinking more on my feet due to his prototype's features.

As the game progressed, I was extremely baffled to why Kaiba never once summoned a Blue Eyes-White Dragon onto the field, but, as far as I could see now, he was just waiting, waiting for the right time to summon all three and morph them into a more destructive monster; the monster that he called, "The Blues Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Hmm…so, this was his plan all along, he planned to put all his strength into this one monster; hoping the monster's ultimate attack can destroy me. Well, I'll admit, it's a pretty good move, having the ultimate attack force, but, what good is that if you have the ultimate defense force to cancel out the blows?

So, surprising him nonetheless, I put my faith in Kuriboh, summoning him as well as using a magic card to multiply himself. This was my ultimate defense in order to stop Kaiba's attacks. And then, from that point on, I was able to see that this duel was coming to a close. Not only was Kaiba not able to touch me; attacking my life points directly, but, in the long run, I was also able to weaken his Dragon from the inside out, with the help of one of my monsters. And, as far as I know, within each passing turn, the Dragon would get even weaker, weaker to the point that my Celtic Guardian will be able to finish it off; ending this game.

Since I already completed my turn, I now waited; Kaiba only had one turn left. If he changed as I sensed that he did, then he would play the game until the very end, and surely, not be ashamed of losing like he did in our first game. After a few more seconds of waiting, I then start to get a weird vibe; sensing that something was wrong. Why was Kaiba not playing? For a second, it kinda looked like if he was…._broken,_ like if his mind was no longer in the game anymore. I wonder, what was going on, I never really thought Kaiba could display being this distraught.

And then from that point, the situation suddenly took an unexpected turn. I saw that Kaiba was now slowly walking back, walking closer and closer to the edge. No… he couldn't…he wouldn't.

"Yugi, this can't end like this.

I have to win…" Kaiba stated; now looking at me.

He took his turn and used a magic card to bring back a small portion of his Dragoon. This was it, if I wasted my turn, not finishing off the Dragon, then in Kaiba's next turn, he'll be able to finish me off by attacking my Celtic Guardian. Everything was now hanging in the balance within my turn.

"It's your choice Yugi.

You can forfeit, or you can use your turn and finish off my Dragon.

My life is literally in your hands, so, be sure to choose wisely, after all, I highly doubt that you want to have someone's death on your conscience," he spoke; ready to fall over the edge.

"I can't believe he's doing this."

I then formed my hand into a fist and slammed it against the table.

Really, he would actually stoop this low….into blackmailing me?

"_Kaiba, I'm warning you, don't push me," _I heard the other me say.

"What's the matter, can't bear to pull the trigger?

Hmph, pathetic, unlike you, I'll do whatever it takes in order to save my brother; even if it means putting my very life on the line.

So then, what's it going to be?" Kaiba continued.

And, as soon as he mentioned his brother, everything started to make sense. No wonder he had that look in his eye earlier. He was fighting for his brother Mokuba, Pegasus must have captured his soul as well and made Kaiba challenge me. Sure Kaiba always wanted a rematch, but with his brother's soul on the line, as well as my grandpa's, the stakes were extremely high for the both of us; determined to win in order to save a loved one. But, if we both have a common goal, why are we fighting each other? It would make much more sense for us to team up and find a way to take down Pegasus together.

I wondered this, but, then it brought me back to how Kaiba is. He's stubborn and is more of a lone wolf, going about, doing things his way. Keeping this in mind, and now aware of his situation, I would have understood him, but, for some odd reason, an unusual flow of anger started to rise inside me. I would have understood….I would have even helped him regardless….but, treating me like this…blackmailing and being a down-right cheater, I don't know, but, something within me was boiling; making me think that he needed to be punished.

"_Kaiba, I never back away from a challenge! _

_And I'm not starting now!_

_Attack now Celtic Guardian!" _

And then that's when I saw the monster run, him being few steps away from slicing off the head of the Dragon. This was it, game over.

"No Yugi!

You can't do this!

Call off your attack, this isn't like you!" I heard some-one suddenly shout.

And before I knew it, I saw that the voice came from Tea. She was running, trying to stop me. And, as if I wasn't myself, I felt that I snapped back into reality; relieving myself of the anger that clouded my mind. Tea was right, this isn't me. I would never harm a person, especially on purpose. I have to do the right thing. I have to stop the attack and forfeit. It's the only way Kaiba can be safe.

"Stop, call off the attack," I commanded the other me; jumping out of my chair.

Since the game was still in progress, I expected for him to obey me, but then something happened…something that made me freeze.

"_I have to do this. _

_**We**__ have to do this." _

He…he talked to me. Could…could it be that…that all this time…another presence was with me, possessing my body when-ever he pleased? My imagination then went wild; picturing a dark shadow hovering over me. And, if that wasn't enough, the horrible visions started to come back as well. Everything I was seeing was in a shade of red. At this point, I didn't know what to do, or for the most part, what to think. After all this time, this person, this being, he was the one that committed those violent acts long ago. Punishing every bad person I came across, and now, now he's going to do it to Kaiba as well.

No, he's not going to punish him; he's going to _murder_ him.

"NO! STOP! This isn't right!" I said; springing for the door of the room.

I grabbed the handle, and tried desperately to open it; but it was no use, I was locked in. But I couldn't give up; Kaiba's life was at stake.

"PLEASE STOP!

I'M BEGGING YOU!" I yelled; now pounding on the door.

Though there was no response.

I couldn't bear it, all this was going to happen because of me.

"STOOOP!" I screamed; giving it my all.

Not really paying attention to my surroundings anymore, I then felt myself fall forward; breathing heavily and trembling.

"I'm…I'm back…" I uttered; looking at the ground.

Though I was so shaken up, that I didn't even budge, but, from what I heard, the Dragon destroyed my monster; indicating that my act was successful; Kaiba was spared. Normally I would be happy, but…the being…the shadow…he was all I was thinking about.

"Yugi, what happened?" Joey asked running.

"Are you ok?" Tea chipped in.

"The spirit….I almost couldn't control it…" I uttered softly.

"HE WAS WILLING TO GO ALL THE WAY TO TAKE DOWN KAIBA!" I shouted; shutting my eyes tightly.

I couldn't bear it anymore; tears started streaming down my face. At this rate, I don't know what to do anymore. I was beyond terrified, after all this time, I always thought I had control, but, I guess, _he_ was the one who was in control…how could I been so blind; especially after seeing the punishments that he committed, and for what he almost did to Kaiba.

Now…now that I'm here…on my knees, shaking, I wonder, is all this even worth it? Continuing with the tournament, only to unleash the shadow so he could do more harm to other competitors? I don't want people getting hurt; who knows what the spirit will do to them.

As far as I'm aware now, unlike back then, he mostly has the urge to come out when-ever I play, "Duel Monsters." Hmm…if that's the case, well then…my conscience is clear. For the sake of everyone's safety, I'm never playing the game again. I intend to keep this spirit…this shadow…locked away, within myself…within the puzzle.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yugi….<em>

_I'm sorry, I never intended to do you harm…_

_I guess within the heat of the moment, I almost did the unthinkable and overstepped my boundaries; losing sight in what was important…._

_And now, now you're afraid of me…._

_I would ask for a second chance…_

_But…seeing how I'm trapped in this labyrinth; not a single door opening to my desire, I assumed you already made up your mind; intending to keep me in the dark. _

_I respect your decision, though, hopefully, within time, you will reconsider…_

_For instead of working alone, we can work side by side as….partners….in order to get your grandfather back. _

_I'll be good if you just give me another chance, and within this chance, I promise not to do any more harm, especially to you…_

_My Friend…." _


	3. Security

_**Security**__ ties to __**safety**__ and __**trust**__…_

_**(Narrative) **_

He looked broken….he looked crushed…in an instant, his whole body became heavy; making himself sink slowly down to his knees. Once when they finally met the ground, his head followed suit, revealing that his head was lowered, as well as his hair covering most of his face in utter shame. Words _could_ probably describe to how he was feeling but, it ultimately wasn't _close_ to what he was enduring. This pain, this unknown feeling…was far worse than anything he could ever imagine. In this state, it looked like he couldn't function at all. He didn't have the strength to move, and with what he just experienced, his heart may have even skipped a beat. Even the wind didn't do much good either as it breezed through his hair; his skin was already cold and numb enough to not even feel its gentle touch. In the end, it was clear to say that his whole world came crashing down on him. In his eyes, there was nothing to do, but to _remember __**him**_…to remember his _**mistake. **_

_"I let him down..._

_I broke my promise…" _he thought.

Still having that gentle smile fresh in his mind, he couldn't help, but slowly pick up his hand, and rest it against his pendant. It was brief, but, he remembered the first time when his friend put it together, and always kept it close by his side, keeping _him_ close. But now, since the boy was gone, coldness, and hollowness were the only things he was able to muster from within the item. It was really hard to accept it…to accept that their bond was broken, to accept that their link was gone, and for what he also feared, maybe even their _trust_ was as well.

It was something that was rarely seen, but, he couldn't bottle up _these_ feelings, not this time. It wasn't worth keeping them locked up since it would probably give a vibe that he doesn't care, but he does…he really does. So, he let it happen, he let his tears fall, showing that he was crying.

He regretted his actions….he regretted going against his friend's wish.

All that he wanted now…was for his friend's _safe_ return.

As his mind remained stuck on this matter, unexpectedly, a piece of the pendant suddenly broke off. Noticing that it fell, he _still_ didn't do anything; he just continued to keep his gaze to the ground. Though, by the look of his eyes, them being empty, and lifeless, it was revealed that his sense of reality was now gone.

"_Aibou…."_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>(Point-of-View)<strong>_

I shouldn't prolong my fate he said, I should just surrender my soul as punishment he continued. His words, they were like poison, him trying to corrupt my mind, and sadly, due to the state that I'm in, he was probably succeeding. I know for a fact that I couldn't give in, that I had to fight back and set everything right, but, for some strange reason, something, something was holding me back; making me second guess myself; and thinking that I couldn't fulfill such a task. Why, why was I acting this way? Is…is it because I'm afraid? Is it because of Yugi?

Even the slightest thought of his name made my heart ache. After all, I can never really get _that_ horrible memory out of my head, even if I tried.

As long as I could remember, it has always been my primary goal to protect the one that released me, which turned out to be Yugi, and, even though he was never aware of my existence from the beginning, I've always looked after him. Though, being the smart boy that he is, he was soon aware of me. It was a bit of a shock at the time, but, after noticing and surpassing over the fear of my presence, we both ended up becoming very close friends. I always trusted him, and within time, I received his trust in return. But, seeing what happened between us, I feel deeply ashamed of myself. Not only did I endanger his well-being, but, I also threw his trust in his face, and took his body as my own.

I want to make everything right again, to save him and everybody else, and in the long-run, apologize, but, the fear of seeing Yugi again, not knowing of how he'll react, makes me wonder. If I do apologize, will he accept it, or, will he finally do what he intended to do from the start… keeping me locked in the dark. Hmm…knowing of my mistake, I'll probably accept this fate, even if I don't get my memories back, I'll still feel the slightest comfort that Yugi is safe, being in the dark, wouldn't matter to me.

This is one matter, while the other, is whether if I'm already too late; thinking that the monster had already devoured his soul. After all, the creature only needs three more for his awakening, and **I **happen to be one of those three that it needs. Again, I know I shouldn't do this, to give in, then Dartz would definitely succeed, but, going back to what I've done, and how unstable my mind is getting, I probably won't even get far into saving Yugi or the others. Maybe the only way to see him, is to surrender my soul, and be sealed along with him. This was the punishment that I originally intended, but now the sinister voice is reinforcing it. I don't want to turn my friend away, to betray him again, but, if he's still mad at me, then this deed would probably satisfy him, being pleased that I suffered the same fate he did. So, not knowing what awaits, the reunion could go either one of two ways, sweet, or bitter. But, what-ever the outcome, I will always love Yugi and remain loyal to him, no matter what.

After a while, the sinister voice that resided in my head, soon began to fade, leaving me alone once again. Though, as I picked up my head, witnessing a glimmer of light growing, I sensed another presence was with me. At first, I didn't know if it was my imagination playing tricks on me, but, as I remained focused, I saw that a shadow really was there. Weird…the outline of the person looked rather familiar. If I had more time to process in what I was seeing, I probably would have figured out who that person was, but, due to the fact that the light was growing more rapidly, especially in my direction, I couldn't really see much of anything. As the strong light finally washed over me, my vision became rather limited. The only thing I was able to see now…was the color green; nothing more…nothing less.

"_No, don't do it, don't activate the card, I'm begging you!" _

"_I have to, there's no other way out of this!" _

"_Of course there's another way out of this, there's always another way. Just please don't use the card, its evil, you've seen what it's capable of." _

"_Well if I don't do something now, I'll __lose__, and I cannot allow that. I have to win!_

_**NOW, LET ME GO!**__" _

Over conversation…our words…they were echoing in the back of my head as I was still engulfed in the light. And, just by hearing my own voice, hearing the anger, hearing the cold-hearted and bitterness of my tone, it wanted to bring me into tears again. Honestly, the voice was so unrecognizable, that I couldn't believe that the voice belonged to me; I couldn't believe that I treated Yugi this way. At this point, it was like if a mirror was being held up to me, seeing another side of myself, a side that I was never really conscious about. I wonder…if my mind becomes _completely_ unstable, will I turn into this person…this darker side of me? I fear that I probably will without Yugi for guidance.

As the voices disappeared, I soon started to hear faint sobs after. No doubt, those cries were from him.

"_No, I can't believe he did this…._

_He promised me that he would never use that card…."_

Within hearing what he said, guilt instantly washed over me...

At this moment, I just wanted to see my partner. I wanted to apologize, to comfort him…to reassure the fact that I still care for him...

As the light finally descended, I noticed that I was no longer chained, and saw that I was in another place. Hmm…if only if I knew where exactly this _place_ was? After all, as I got up and looked around, this place didn't really have much going on. Truthfully, there was nothing but heavy fog and mist that surrounded the environment. After a while of standing, I finally decided that it might be best to explore, though due to the fog, I would have to be cautious, enemies could easily use this element to their advantage to hide. As I started to explore, walking a few steps forward, I noticed some-thing rather odd ahead of me. At first, I didn't know what it could've been, but, as I continued to focus, I noticed that it was the same shadow that I witnessed earlier. Don't know if this could be a good thing, or a bad thing.

I wasn't planning to walk blindly towards the mysterious shadow, in fact, I wanted to be sneaky, but, after a second, I noticed that the figure spotted me. Hmm…I guess the element of surprise just went out the window didn't it. Though, still being cautious, I remained where I was, and let the shadow come to me, hopefully by the time it approaches me, I can identify who this person is. And, after a few seconds of waiting, still seeing the person come closer and closer, I then started to see the outline of the person more clearly. Realizing who I was seeing, I instantly felt like if my heart stopped. Could…could this be real, or, is all this just a mere illusion?

The person was finally out of the fog, and was standing inches away in front of me.

"Y-Yugi," I said; my eyes widening in shock.

Though, he didn't say a word, he just kept staring at me with those unreadable eyes.

Normally, I would have wanted him to say something, but, I then figured that he was probably giving me the cold shoulder. Hmm…it's understandable, but regardless, I was still happy to see him.

At first I was a bit hesitant, due to him being mad, but, in the end, I couldn't help myself. So, I slowly walked up to him, and wrapped my arms around him; embracing my partner.

At this moment, I knew this wasn't an illusion, Yugi was really here…

"I missed you, I was looking every-where for you," I said; still hugging him.

"You…you were looking every-where …for me?" I heard him ask; his voice dripping with uncertainty.

I know I shouldn't be acting like this, considering how I was preparing for the worst, but, I guess I didn't want to believe that it would come true, my heart immediately sank, feeling guilty once more. At this point, I knew what my partner was probably thinking…he probably thought that I abandon him; that I wasn't looking for him anymore.

I then pulled out of the hug, though still had my hands on his shoulders.

"Of course I was looking for you.

You're my partner after all," I said to him; giving a warm smile.

Though, by the look in his eyes, Yugi still wasn't convinced.

"Partner...?." he uttered coldly.

And then, by my surprise, he then pushed me. He obviously didn't want me any-where near him.

"You sure didn't treat me like I was your partner before!

As I could recall by your actions, you didn't care WHAT would happen to me. All you really cared about was winning that game. And in the end you **still** lost!"

Just standing here….listening to his words, listening to the cold-hearted truth, it made me feel like if Yugi himself was piercing jagged knives into my skin. And, instead of screaming, rejecting the pain, not facing the truth, I embraced the pain, staying silent. I've already come this far knowing of my crime, and that I couldn't escape it, I couldn't escape the truth. My anger and pride blinded me enough to push my partner away, and with the influence of the card added as more fuel to the fire, everything from that point on ended up burning down into flames, leaving me in this position.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Yugi continued; crossing his arms.

Still being silent, I then immediately took a breath, and slowly closed my eyes.

This was it, though, seeing how it's not going well, he probably won't accept it. But, it's worth a shot. So, having my thoughts in order, I then opened my eyes and faced my partner once again.

"Yugi, I understand you have every right to be mad at me. Instead of being good, and listening to you like I've always done, I instead shun you and did what I pleased. My emotions clouded my better judgment, and in the end, it did severe damage to our friendship…to your _trust_. I hurt you and I'm truly heartfelt about it, since I know that what I've done is unforgivable. In finality, I should have known better, I should have listened to you, my partner.

That's why I've been searching for you, to tell you this. I'm not asking for forgiveness, deep down really, I just want to say… that I'm sorry. And for the most part, to also tell you that I still cherish our friendship. Even if you might not believe, or trust me anymore, what I'm about to say will always be true, no matter what. And, it's the fact that I'll _**never**_ abandon you. I'll always look out for you.

This is a promise that I'll never break…."

After finishing in what I had to say, I then waited for Yugi to speak.

"Hmm…wow, I'll admit, that's a pretty good apology, but, it seems like you're forgetting something else," he said; still being cold.

At first I was a bit baffled to what he could mean, but then, after taking a closer look at his appearance, it then suddenly hit me.

"No…" I whispered; putting my hand over the Millennium Puzzle.

"Sadly, your actions were even _more_ severe than you thought," he spoke again; stretching out his arm.

And, once when he opened his palm, it revealed that he had a separate piece of the Millennium Puzzle itself.

"Even if you feared facing me, you also had another fear, and judging by your face, I'm definitely sure you're aware of it.

You fear that you'll turn evil, embracing your inner darkness."

Yugi then held the piece with two fingers, showing the object fully.

"Don't worry, this piece is nothing but a mere illusion, it truth, it just represents how your mind is slowly coming apart, even though the real Millennium Puzzle still stays complete…well…at least it is for now…

Anyway, this piece mainly came apart during that time when the seal took me away. I believe you when you said you felt sorry for your actions, but, since you were, or maybe, are, so lost without me, you were vulnerable enough to believe that you will turn evil, resulting for this to happen," he said; waving the piece.

"You fear the unknown; you fear that you'll continue to hurt others. You may had the courage to come up and apologize, but, you still need to use that courage and conquer that other fear; the fear of your dark side. Oh, and you're probably not going to like this but, since we technically share the same mind, and body, all that darkness, had transferred to me. I'm the one who has been truly affected in this situation.

Hmph…so congrats, thanks to your actions, I'm no longer the person you once knew," he said.

Realizing the situation too late, and in truth, not liking what I was hearing, I then gripped the chain around my neck and gritted my teeth. I know that this whole mess was my fault, but, I never considered the thought that the darkness within me would influence Yugi to be this cold-hearted. As I gazed into his once innocent eyes, I immediately recognized _that _look. It was the look of anger, and possible thirst for vengeance as well. This…this wasn't good; his emotions were blinding him, clouding his mind. And, if this plays out the same way, Yugi will definitely do something carless, and will regret it later, or…maybe not since the darkness already has a hold on him.

"Yugi….I know where this is heading….you should stop now before it begins…" I spoke as calmly as possible.

Though, he just closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"Hmph, funny that you're saying that," he then put the piece back into his pocket, "But, I'm just doing what is right," he continued; returning his gaze.

"Tell you what, I'll accept your apology if you do this one thing. And that one thing…is to _**duel**_ me. If you're truly sorry, then you'll accept this challenge; facing your crime, facing your dark side.

So, what do you say, partner?"

I didn't like this; I didn't like this one bit. Normally, I would never deny a challenge, but, with the possibility of hurting him, not knowing what will happen, I was hesitant to accept the match. But since he figuratively backed me into a corner, saying that if I don't accept, then it would point out that I don't care about him, and that I'm still running from my mistake. It was clear; words wouldn't help this case, only actions, so…I guess I didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine, I will accept the challenge," I spoke; my voice still calm.

"Hmph, time to lock you away for good then," he spoke; getting his deck from underneath his jacket.

And once when he retrieved them, he then held up his arm. A duel disk instantly materialized as he then got into position. Wasting no time, I too retrieved my deck as well as summoning my own duel disk. Once I was ready, we both put our decks into the slot; the numbers on the device immediately calculated to four thousands. This was it, the match had officially begun.

"LET'S DUEL!"

As the duel progressed, and after a couple of turns, I was beginning to wonder what was the point of this match. After all, Yugi and I pretty much have the same deck, we were summoning the same monsters, and going about with the same strategy. Due to all this, I believed in this case that there would be no winner. This was probably my chance to try and reason with my "light."

"Yugi, we have the same hand, the monsters, magic, and traps cards are all the same in our decks, we both even know each other's tactics, it is clear that there probably won't be a winner. You should stop now while you still have a chance," I said to him.

Though, Yugi wasn't too bothered, he just continued to look at his cards.

"Well, I guess we have to fix that won't we. We may have the same deck, but it's the matter of _how_ you play them. You think you figured me out. Hmph, you obviously don't know that I have a trick up my sleeve," he said; now pulling out a card.

After proceeding with his turn, Yugi managed to make us both discard our hands, and pick six new cards from our decks. This automatically "fixed" the situation, since now we both didn't know what cards we had in our new hand. This wasn't good, as the game stretched out longer, I was beginning to wonder what Yugi had in store, and, if what I'm thinking is true, then this game isn't going to end well at all.

As it was Yugi's turn again, he then drew a card from his deck, and once when he took a glimpse, a smirk suddenly sprouted upon his lips.

"Well then, I guess I finally drew the card that I wanted.

And I think you already know what it is," he said pleased.

"No…" I said.

"Yes.

I activate, 'The Seal of Orichalcos'!"

And, once when he laid the card down, activating it, dark aura instantly appeared, engulfing his body. Fully aware that the power was flowing within his veins, I then saw that the symbol appeared underneath us and sealed us into its unbreakable barrier. Once when the creation was complete, my focus was back to Yugi, and from what I was seeing, I couldn't really believe. The once kind, caring, and understanding boy that I knew, was now being completely overshadowed by the card's evil influence.

As the same symbol appeared on his forehead, Yugi kept his gaze planted on me.

"Now the fun will really begin," he said; seeing a glimmer of red in his eyes.

Knowing of the card's power, it just made it even more difficult to stay in the game. I still tried, being on the defensives and attacking when-ever I could, decreasing Yugi's life points, but, with the card's special ability, giving Yugi's monsters a power boost, he had more opportunities to attack and bring my life points down as well. This match was becoming very close, and, the closer that we were getting to the end, seeing the numbers sinking to zero, the more terrified I was becoming. After all, if I lose, then I'll never be able to save his soul, or free him from the dark, but, if I win, then who knows what will happen to Yugi, his soul is already at the card's mercy, so, it makes me wonder, what will happen to him if he loses, how far can his soul possibly fall?

Overall, I couldn't risk hurting him anymore. Maybe…maybe I should listen to what the voice told me from the beginning. Just surrender…it would be the best thing to do, so no harm could come to anyone else. And…Yugi did say that he wanted to lock me away. Maybe it's for the best…

Then without really realizing it, I saw that my hand was over my deck; ready to forfeit the match, though before I could touch the cards, my partner interrupted.

"Not a very wise move….

If you forfeit now, it will still show that you're running away, and no doubt, taking the easy way out.

I'm mean really, haven't you realized it yet."

At first, I didn't get what he meant, but then as I examined the field more closely, it suddenly made sense. The monsters, the strategy, it all came back to me as an unpleasant dose of déjà vu. Yugi was mirroring the exact same strategy that I was playing when I used the card. Now I know why he was saying that I would be running, my partner really does want me to face my mistake.

"It took time to see, but now I'm aware…"

"_Maybe a little too late," _I thought.

After all, this was it. If I didn't do something now, in my partner's next turn, he'll be able to attack me by doing the same foolish move I did. And that's using the Catapult Turtle to launch a monster, in this case, Dark Magician Girl, to finish me off. I couldn't let him do this; I didn't want him to _selfishly_ sacrifice these monsters in order to win. No, it just wasn't right. At this point, I threw away my turn. I needed to talk some sense into him.

"Please Yugi, don't do this. This has to stop, I'm begging you," I pleaded.

"So, I see that you're not taking your turn, well, I guess it's my turn then," he continued; clearly ignoring my plea.

"Now, I sacrifice my Dark Magician Girl."

She then got into position, getting ready to be launched.

"Yugi stop please!" I said again.

"Why, I'm just following what YOU did, and, if what I'm seeing on the field is what I think it is, then, it is perfectly clear that there's only one way to stop my attack."

I then formed my hand into a tight fist. I knew what he was talking about, though…I couldn't bear hurting him…but…

"Please don't go through with this…" I continued.

"Hmph, you're too late," he said coldly.

"NOW ATTACK!" he commanded; pointing.

Once when it was given, the monster launched the attack. And before I knew it, a great beam of light was coming in my direction in lightning speed. This was it…it was now or never, if I let the attack be successful, then I would be sealed within the Orichalcos. On the other hand, if I do counter attack, then…then….

Grrr….

No, I had to do this, even if I didn't like it…

"I activate my trap card 'Divine Wind,'" I said; revealing my face down card I already had on the field.

And, once when it activated, a great gust of wind deflected the attack; sending the beam of light right back to the opponent. At this point, everything happened so fast, that I couldn't really see what occurred, the counter attack was so great, that wind was blowing against my hair, as well as the growing light blinding my vision. After a few seconds, I then opened my eyes, and saw that everything cleared. Though, once when I saw my partner lying on the ground, I immediately ran to his aid.

"Yugi!" I called; collapsing to my knees.

Though there was no response.

I then picked him up, cradling him in my arms.

"Yugi!" I repeated.

Though his eyes still remained closed.

"_No." _

This was the very thing I tried to prevent.

"_Aibou," _I uttered softly.

And, as I kept my gaze towards him, I then suddenly saw that he finally opened his eyes; though very slowly.

Not saying a word, Yugi took one look at me, and surprisingly, gave a warm smile.

"You did it Yami, you passed the test," he said.

Test?

All this is was a test?

"I'm sorry that I had to put you through this, but, it was the only way for you to face the darkness within yourself, and, you did it…." he continued; still having his smile.

"Yugi…"

I honestly didn't know what to say. All this time, he was helping me, no matter how mean he was portraying to be. I would be happy, seeing him awake, and knowing that his heart is still pure, but, noticing the cuts and bruises all over his face and body, and knowing that his soul is still in captivity, I was starting to feel chocked up; wanting to cry. Though, for my partner's sake, I remained strong.

"Oh, and, I accept your apology…even if it wasn't really necessary…

After all, it was never your fault for what happened. I _chose_ to be taken by the seal, in order to save you.

You always protected me, so this time, I wanted to protect you…." Yugi continued.

"But, if it wasn't for the fact that I used the card, than none of this would have happened in the first place…" I said.

"It was a mistake Yami, we all make mistakes, but, sooner or later, we learn to get pass them and move forward.

Truthfully, if I was really mad for what you did, then I would have let the seal take you with no hesitation, but I didn't. Deep down I knew…_**I know **_that you're a good person, so that's why I did what I did and sacrificed myself. You may have not realized it but, I still _trusted _you, I had faith that you would be strong enough to move forward and stop Dartz.

But, seeing that you were struggling, I had to find some-way to try and snap you out of it, and having the duel was the best option I could think of. "

He then motioned his hand to his pocket, and retrieved the broken piece.

"Your mind will no longer become undone; as long as you remember me and our friends… even if we're not together…we're always with one another in spirit, giving us courage...giving us strength...

Remember that Yami…"

Then, right before my eyes, the broken piece soon dissolved into nothing. And, pretty soon after, the symbol above his forehead followed. At this moment, I knew that we didn't have a lot of time left.

"Now go…and defeat Dartz….

In the meantime, I'll be waiting…."

His body was soon becoming transparent.

See you soon…_Pharaoh…." _

With those last words said, he then closed his eyes. Even though he was fading, I still held him close; I didn't want him to go, but, there was nothing I could've done. My friend…my partner…he was leaving me once more. Feeling a huge lump in my throat now, I probably would have cried, but, knowing that I've already had shed more than enough tears, I did my best to hold them in. At least for the moment, but, still feeling the need to do something, I then lowered my head, closer to his.

I've always _said_ that I cared about him, but, up until now, I've never really _showed_ it.

Still being close, I then closed my eyes, and kissed my partner on the forehead.

In truth, you never know a good thing, until it's taken from you.

_ "Don't worry, I will bring you back….._

_And the countless other souls that remain trapped as well... _

_This I swear, on my very life..." _


End file.
